


We are family

by vogue91ita (vogue91)



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: Brothers, Early Work, Family, Gen, Reveal, Silly
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-23
Updated: 2019-11-23
Packaged: 2021-02-25 23:02:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,115
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21533410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91ita
Summary: “Significa semplicemente che, come dice quel documento, sei mio fratello. Fratello di sangue. E dato che anche Feliciano è mio fratello, questo implica che... beh, che anche lui sia tuo fratello”





	We are family

** We Are Family **

****

_Doitsu! Doitsu?_ _Doitsu?!_

Non ne poteva più.

Non ne poteva, decisamente, più.

Quel ragazzo da problema si era velocemente tramutato in piaga.

Un giorno proponeva strategie astruse per vincere la guerra, la maggior parte delle quali prevedeva l’utilizzo di cibo o di donne, il giorno dopo si faceva irrimediabilmente catturare da Inghilterra, o cedeva alle malie di Francia.

E lui sempre lì, pronto a salvarlo.

Come quel giorno in cui, recatosi a casa di Francis, si apprestava a riprenderselo.

Ma perché poi?

Cominciava a chiedersi se fosse davvero il caso di continuare a salvarlo, continuamente, o se invece non fosse arrivato il momento di lasciarlo in balia degli Alleati una volta per tutte.

La scena che gli si presentò davanti agli occhi, altro non fece che confermare questa sua teoria.

Feliciano era seduto sul prato. Francis, davanti a lui, faceva volteggiare un piatto di pasta, e rideva per come il ragazzo lo seguisse attentamente con lo sguardo.

“Dannazione, Bonnefoy! Sei quasi peggio di lui!” gridò, avvicinandosi ai due. Quando lo vide, Francis lasciò andare il piatto, che rovesciò il suo contenuto a terra, e si rivolse verso Ludwig.

“Mi stavo giusto domandando quando saresti arrivato, Germania” gli disse, per poi gettare un’occhiata verso Italia.

“Pastaaaaaaaaaaa!” gridò quest’ultimo, felice, senza nemmeno voltarsi verso il suo Doitsu.

“Feliciano, no! Quante volte ti devo dire che non si mangiano le cose che sono state a terra!” lo sgridò quest’ultimo, sotto lo sguardo sempre più divertito di Francis.

“Cane cattivo!” aggiunse difatti questo, grattando ironicamente le orecchie del ragazzo.

“Doitsu! Sono felice che tu sia venuto! Vuoi giocare con me e Francis?” gli chiese, sempre più concentrato sul cibo che sullo scambio di battute fra i due.

Ludwig del resto era ben consapevole che quando si trattava di mangiare, Feliciano era capace di mandare a quel paese i pochi neuroni che gli rimanevano.

“Bene, ora noi torniamo a casa” disse Germania, profondamente irritato. Francia sorrise, indicando casa sua con un dito.

“Non c’è fretta, Ludwig, non c’è fretta. Prima vorrei che tu vedessi una cosa, e nel frattempo possiamo anche stappare una buona bottiglia di vino, ti pare?” non dandogli tempo di ribattere, si diresse verso casa. Germania strabuzzò gli occhi, poi sospirò in direzione di Feliciano e raccolse i pochi fili di pasta rimasti sull’erba.

“Forza, Italia. Andiamo dentro” gli disse, sventolandoglieli davanti al volto per farsi seguire.

No, non era un alleato. Era un animale da compagnia.

“Che cosa volevi farmi vedere, Bonnefoy?” gli domandò scontroso, una volta trovatosi nell’enorme salone della casa del francese. Quest’ultimo sospirò.

“Non essere impaziente, Ludwig! Rilassati ogni tanto!” si diresse verso un vecchio ed elegante grammofono. Lo mise in funzione, e nella stanza si diffusero le note delicate de ‘Sul bel Danubio blu’, di Strauss. Francis si diresse verso il teutonico, porgendogli una mano. Quello diventò viola in volto, e si ritrasse, cercando di allontanarsi da lui.

“Che cosa vuoi?” domandò, imbarazzato. Francis alzò gli occhi al cielo e lo prese per un polso, trascinandolo prepotentemente verso il centro della stanza.

“Tento di iniziarti alla nobile arte della danza, sebbene lo ritenga alquanto improbabile dato che quando sei nato ti hanno certamente infilato un manico di scopa là dove non batte il sole” ironizzò, prendendogli una mano e portandosela alla vita. Cominciarono ad ondeggiare, sebbene Ludwig si limitasse a seguire i passi dell’altro, troppo sconvolto dall’assurdità della situazione per reagire.

Quando finalmente si riprese, improvvisamente si bloccò in mezzo alla stanza.

“Francis Bonnefoy! Non fare l’idiota, siamo uomini, il ballo è una cosa da femminucce in mal arnese!” si lamentò, strillando.

Il francese assunse un’aria offesa, e si avviò verso un mobile sul limitare della stanza.

“Come vuoi. Del resto la cosa non mi sorprende, sei sempre stato maledettamente poco divertente” gli disse, stizzito. Prese una cartellina, dalla quale tirò fuori dei fogli.

Si diresse verso Ludwig, consegnandola, dopodiché si accomodò sul divano a braccia conserte, accanto a Nord Italia, ancora intento a mangiare gli spaghetti con le mani.

Ludwig lesse attentamente le carte, spalancando sempre di più gli occhi. Quando ebbe finito, si voltò verso Francia.

“Che... che cosa significa?” domandò, arrossendo per l’ennesima volta. Francis sorrise, maliziosamente.

“Ho sempre saputo che fossi completamente tonto, ma pensavo che non ti sarebbe sfuggito il senso di quelle carte” si avvicinò, strappandogliele di mano.

“Significa semplicemente che, come dice quel documento, sei mio fratello. Fratello di sangue. E dato che anche Feliciano è mio fratello, questo implica che... beh, che anche lui sia tuo fratello”

Ludwig indietreggiò.

Non era possibile.

Lui conosceva la sua discendenza sapeva che... beh...

No, non sapeva nulla. Ma _non poteva essere fratello di Francis_. Era una cosa che non aveva il minimo senso.

“Io... io credo che sia arrivato il momento di togliere il disturbo. Biascicò, senza staccare gli occhi dall’uomo” Francia sospirò, frustrato, e seguì Ludwig mentre quello si allontanava velocemente, trascinandosi dietro Italia.

“Doitsu! Ma io voglio restare ancora con il fratellone Francia! Davvero è tuo fratello? Allora anche io e te siamo fratelli? Che bello, Doitsu! Allora adesso mi puoi raccontare le favole prima di andare a dormire, come fanno i fratelli maggiori? Eh, Doitsu? Doitsu?!” continuava a parlare, ma Germania finse di non sentirlo.

“Non puoi sfuggire Germania, non puoi scappare dai tuoi fratellini!” gli gridò Francia, palesemente deridendolo.

Si avviò verso casa, confuso.

_Fratelli?_

Non era possibile. Lui e Francis non avevano niente in comune, e men che mai aveva qualcosa in comune con Feliciano.

Nemico con uno e alleato con l’altro. Beh, balia più che alleato.

Chiuse gli occhi e sospirò. Lanciò un’occhiata di sbieco al ragazzo, che continuava a stargli dietro, con aria radiosa.

Suo fratello.

Che fosse per quello che si ostinava a salvarlo? Che si ostinava a tirarlo fuori dai guai, anziché lasciarlo cuocere nel suo brodo?

In quel momento, davanti a loro passarono delle ragazze, e Nord Italia s’illuminò ancora di più.

“Ciao ciao Doitsu, ci vediamo più tardi a casa!” gli disse, prima di correre via.

No. In quel ragazzo non scorreva una goccia del suo medesimo sangue.

O almeno, così gli sarebbe piaciuto credere.

Ludwig si appoggiò contro un muro, esausto.

Era circondato da una mandria d’imbecilli, con i quali era evidentemente imparentato.

Nella sua mente, cominciò a domandarsi se non fosse meglio fuggire, rinunciare alla guerra e ritagliarsi un po’ di pace, in qualche angolo sperduto della terra.

Quando Italia quella sera tornò a casa, coperto di lividi e piangendo, in quanto era stato intercettato da America, dovette rinunciare a qualsiasi sogno che gli permettesse di scappare da quella realtà, decisamente ridicola.

Non se ne sarebbe andato. Avrebbe continuato a vivere in quell’inferno...

“Doitsu, Doitsu! Vieni a farmi il bagno?”

...forse!


End file.
